


dancing in the moonlight

by Kiyuan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuan/pseuds/Kiyuan
Summary: Ten didn't expect in all his years as Sailor Moon to meet an enemy they couldn't understand or defeat, but this new guy floating over the city might be the exception.That and the cute waiter  from the new café are a welcomed distraction in his everyday life.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	dancing in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly idea I've wanted to write for a while, so please don't take it too seriously. It's been a fun distraction from studying!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who helped with this and to the mods!

He heard a loud explosion sound and what probably was a building crumbling. Even if Ten was standing a safe distance away from the disaster he could still feel the wave left by the movement, he could hear the people yelling, his friends gasping by his side. 

He tried to see something through the thick layer of dust that had arisen with the attack. He could feel the energy of his partners behind him, alert, waiting for a movement that could betray the position of their enemy. 

With a side glance, he beckoned them to come closer to attack. This was the first attack after a few peaceful months and even if they didn’t want to admit, they were a bit rusty. They no longer were the 18 year old Sailor Guardians that would jump in front of every threat. Their power was greater, but they were older and, honestly speaking, slower. 

The fog stopped them from unleashing their power. They had to come up with something to avoid hurting someone accidentally. Before he could protect himself, a strong wind threw them to the ground. Hearing the loud grunts from Doyoung and Johnny, he guessed he wasn’t the only one having problems standing up amidst the wild gale. 

“Sabao Spray Freezing!” Taeil yelled. He felt a cold breeze and saw bubbles coming out of Sailor Mercury’s hands. At least they wouldn’t hurt anyone innocent. 

Mercury’s fog left no one frozen but at least now they were able to see the blue haired man floating somewhere above them and gathering energy on his fists. “It seems he needs time to charge!” Taeil screamed and Johnny reacted immediately. “Supreme Thunder!” 

Their enemy didn’t seem affected and unleashed another powerful gust of wind that threw them back again. “What kind of power is that!?” Ten whined before he saw Jungwoo’s love-me-chain chasing the villain. “Mars!” Ten hadn’t finished yelling his name when he saw Doyoung summoning the Snake Fire.

They watched frustrated as the enemy dodged their attacks and smirked. “I have all I need. Nice meeting you, Sailor Scouts!” As fast as he’d appeared, he vanished. Ten didn’t even have time to use his powers on him. 

-

The next morning, Ten was waiting for their partners to arrive standing on the line of a new café. He’d arrived earlier than them to be able to get some of his job done before they had to discuss their last night failure. 

“Excuse me?”A voice interrupted his thoughts. “What would you like?” He was already by the counter, but he hadn’t noticed. “Yes, sorry” he hurried himself to reply. The waiter was weird. There was something about him that was too proper, too nice. Maybe it was the warm smile or the outrageous blue hair in combination with the sweater and the apron, but something about him bothered him. 

“You can go grab a seat. I will bring it to you.” Ten was once again pulled out of his thoughts by the poor guy. He shouldn’t be judging a complete stranger just because he shared hair colors with the villain. 

He tried to work, but he couldn’t concentrate. When the guy had brought him his coffee, he had smiled and thanked him and went back. Nothing extraordinary but Ten didn’t seem to be able to stop observing him. His mind wandered back to the enemy they couldn’t defeat. 

The whole encounter had been weird. He’d just been there, had used his powers to keep them far away, but otherwise had done nothing but float around. It was as if he had been testing them or waiting for something to happen. He said so, when the others were sitting down with him. 

Jungwoo agreed. “There wasn’t even that much damage done to the city,” he said only to be interrupted by Doyoung. “Any kind of destruction is already bad enough. Let’s not make him better just because he wasn’t as bad as some others,” he was angry. It was the first time in years they had had some trouble with an enemy. 

‘’We need to think of a way to weaken him, so that you can use your Healing” Taeil pointed out, looking at Ten. It was true, he hadn’t been able to use that on him.

“I’m pretty sure he will appear again. We can be faster, now that we know” Johnny assured them. Ten sighed. He wasn’t looking forward to having a new villain in town. 

-

This time the guy was floating over a bridge. The same blue hair, the same calm expression, the same hands movements as last time. They’d been alerted because of some minor accident on the road leading to the bridge, a weird fog had covered the entire area and people hadn’t been able to drive. When they had arrived, already transformed into their uniforms, their enemy had just smirked. 

“Supreme Thunder!” Johny screamed at the same time as Sailor Venus unleashed his beam of light. Ten saw Doyoung’s Snake Fire and Taeil’s bubbles. “Moon Tiara Action!” He decided to fire at the same time. It had been years since he used that move.

The smoke of all the attacks combined enveloped the guy and for a moment Ten believed they had succeeded. When he heard a cackle, he deflated. He saw Sailor Jupiter crossing his arms again in order to go again, his tiara already collecting the electricity surrounding them. 

“Don’t bother!” Their enemy yelled. “I already have what I wanted.”He said before vanishing as he did the first time. 

-

Ten was craving coffee. He’d been having trouble sleeping because of the deadlines for his project approaching and the new villain floating around the city. He walked to the café with the weird waiter, ordered and took a seat at a table by the window. 

“Are your friends not coming today?” Ten was startled by the question. The waiter smiled at him while giving him his cup. “No, today I’m by myself. I want to finish some things and I need to be alone for that.” He didn’t know why he added the last bit of information, maybe it was the earnest expression on the waiter’s face. 

“In that case, I won’t bother you any longer,” he replied, an easy grin on his face. Ten contained a pout before nodding him goodbye. He hadn’t lied when he said he needed to do some work and he didn’t need any distraction. 

However, before leaving he went by the counter, the waiter was cleaning glasses with a rag. “Excuse me, what’s your name?” he asked, hoping to make up for his earlier harshness. 

“Kun.” His smile was blinding. 

“See you next time, Kun!” Ten left feeling a little lighter.

-

The fog wouldn’t dissipate and Ten knew who they might be fighting. Again. 

He failed to be fast enough to protect himself from the wind that threw them to the ground. Again. He couldn’t believe how they weren’t able to anticipate their enemy strategy when he always used the same movements. He could hear his partners grunting amidst the mess of the attack. He was glad he wasn’t the only frustrated one. He stood up with difficulties, dusting his uniform and tried to concentrate to gather his power. 

“Mars Snake Fire!” Ten could feel Doyoung’s anger in his voice. Out of all of them, he seemed to be the most frustrated. He probably just wanted to keep having peaceful days tending to his flower shop, but this guy was endangering people, thus bothering them. 

Their enemy avoided the attack by vanishing, not even a second later, he was back again to his business: floating around while moving his hands, as if he was summoning something. Minor damages to the city and minor damages to them. There wasn’t even a speech to announce his evil plans.

Sailor Venus aimed the beam of golden light at him. The villain seemed to falter, it looked like one of their attempts had finally reached him, but he didn’t budge. Taeil’s stream of water hit him before he could vanish and threw him out of balance. 

“Sailor Moon, now!” He heard Jupiter’s voice when he was already preparing the Moon Stick. Glitter surrounded him, but when he took a look, the villain was already gone. 

-

“We don’t even know what he wants!” Doyoung groans in frustration. They were gathered around their usual table. Kun had brought their order and had left with the same peaceful smile as always. Ten liked him. It was nice seeing him every day. 

“Could he be from the Black Moon clan?” Johnny asked. Their frustration had only grown during the past weeks. They’d seen him over different points of the city. Always the same stance, the same attacks and still Ten hadn’t managed to use his powers on him. What was the use of being the Sailor Moon if he couldn’t use the Moon Stick to get this done with? 

“I don’t think so, we would have seen the mark on his forehead.” Taeil was right. Ten sighed. He didn’t remember any instance in all his years as a Sailor Guardian where they had troubles to capture or purify an enemy. It had always been clear what to do and how to do it. But this guy (was he even human?) had managed to avoid his attempts of using the Crystal power on him. He had escaped Sailor Venus’ chain and avoided Jupiter’s storm. 

“Why don’t we come up with some strategy to immobilize him?” Ten was barely hearing Jungwoo at this point. Behind the counter, Kun was smiling at his co-worker and nodding to whatever he was listening to. In Ten’s eyes he still seemed too nice, his stance too practiced. But now he also thought he was cute. 

“Maybe we should give this villain a name. We can’t keep calling him __the villain,__ ” Ten suggested distractedly. “Something silly… something like __windy__?”

“Ten, please, we need to find a way to defeat this guy as soon as possible.” Doyoung was no fun. 

-

Taeil was wearing the funny looking glasses that came with his uniform and was holding a screen. “Listen, the average time this guy spends in each location is ten minutes.” He was standing behind them, carefully analysing the data he had been able to collect from the last attacks. 

Ten glared at __Windy__ (he had decided a silly villain deserved a silly name), floating as always, this time around the TV tower. “Does it say anything about his powers?” Jungwoo asked, a bit desperate. He was holding a defensive stance, waiting for the wind to knock them down as always. 

“Nothing” was Taeil’s answer and Johnny and Doyoung groaned, disgruntled. “I don’t care anymore!” This time it was Johnny initiating the attack with lightning. Windy remained calm, as if he was waiting for their attacks, as if he wanted them. 

“Venus Love Me Chain!” Jungwoo tried to catch him with his power, but the villain did as always and vanished to appear again, not even the chain coming back fazed him. Ten thought he even heard a thank you. 

When he saw Sailor Mars firing his powers, Ten took his tiara and threw it in his direction. Maybe some of the shining particles of the attack could make him sloppier and give them an advantage. 

But like last time, __Windy__ disappeared as fast as he arrived. 

-

When Ten enters Kun’s cafeteria, he greets him with a warm smile as always. Ten loved going at this time of the day, slow even in the busiest mornings. The first reason being that he could easily pick the table by the window and doodle some of his ideas before turning them into illustrations. The second reason was that Kun was always there, available for some pleasant small talk. 

“I think I never asked where you are from,” Ten commented. Lately he’d been staying by the counter so he could ask Kun anything he would come up with. Kun had welcomed his questions, had even made some himself. 

“No, you didn’t.” Kun hesitated before continuing. “My home town is really far away from here. You wouldn’t know it.” 

Ten hummed for an answer. “Do you miss it?” He said wanting to keep the conversation going. 

“I guess.... I don’t know. I miss the people, not really the place.” Kun frowned briefly.“I was thinking... ” he was avoiding Ten’s eyes and fiddling with a paper “Maybe we could hang out some time outside of this place” he finished his sentence as if he was a question and Ten couldn’t avoid smirking. 

“Is that a question?” 

Kun rolled his eyes, the last bit of previous shyness fading completely. “Please, don’t be an asshole and say yes.”

-

“We have to attack!” He heard Doyoung yelling and yes, he was aware (sometimes Doyoung behaved like the leader). Ten had a good feeling about today. So far it had been a great day: he had met Kun outside the café and the villain decided to appear when they already had a strategy to follow. __Everything is working out__ , he thought when the mist from Taeil’s Sabao Spray spread over the area. 

This time around they didn’t give the villain a chance to use his powers. “Sparkling Wide Pressure!” Johnny aimed the lightning bolt at __Windy__ , who managed to dodge them. If the surprise in his face was anything to go by, he didn’t seem to be expecting Sailor Mars Snake Fire and was hit right on his chest. 

It was Jungwoo’s turn to use his Love Me chain and immobilize him.They were all watching alert as the chain captured the body of the villain for the first time. Yes, it was over for him! 

“Moon Healing Escalation!” Ten yelled while spinning with the Moon Stick. As always sparkles surrounded him and a flash of light blinded them. Before he could open his eyes, he heard his partners gasp. 

“Kun?!”

Before them was Kun, the waiter from the nice café, the one with the oversized hoodies and sweaters and warm smiles. Ten could see a few scratches and bruises from their ambush. 

“Who are you?” Kun said. He looked disheveled and lost, but refused to meet their eyes. Ten had forgotten people couldn’t recognize them when they were Sailors. He heard Taeil and the others whispering behind him, before any of them could speak, he asked what everyone wanted to know. 

“What have you been doing all this time? What is your plan?!” He was barely holding back his anger. When Kun flinched, Ten hid his smile. He deserved it. 

“I… I need the energy of the Crystal to open a door to another dimension and save my family. The places where you saw me was where the energy levels have been higher.” He let the words out slowly. Ten could feel the desperation in what he was saying. “I didn’t mean any harm!” He exclaimed and Ten felt his anger fading. 

“Why didn’t you ask us for help?” Doyoung accused him quickly. 

“Was I supposed to knock on your door?!” Kun yelled back. “I still don’t know who you are, I didn’t know you were going to show up.” He was glaring at them now. “This is not about saving the planet, this isn’t a task for the Sailor Guardians, this is for me to solve.”

It was stupid, Ten knew it was stupid. They could have avoided the frustration and their attacks if Kun had approached them after their first encounter, but seeing him now and hearing him, he could understand Kun. When Ten turned to look at the other Sailor Guardians, he saw them wearing similar expressions. Doyoung seemed upset, but he’d softened at the mention of a family. Jungwoo was no longer holding Kun with the chain and Taeil was using his computer, probably already gathering information. Johnny was next to Ten, trying to find comforting words. 

“Don’t worry, we will help you,” Ten said finally. “As Sailor Guardians it’s our duty to help everyone,” he was speaking as Sailor Moon. 

Now he really wanted to know where Kun came from, what happened to his family, how he had arrived here, what kind of powers he had. He also wanted to know some other stupid details. Was his hair naturally blue or had he dyed it? Did he like cats? Was he a member of the royalty in this other dimension? Would he like to go on a date with him anytime soon? 

“I only want to ask you one more question.” His words felt heavy, but his smirk betrayed his intentions. “What about a date this weekend?”

Before Kun had time to retort bewildered, Sailor Moon transformed back into Ten. 

“Ten?!” 


End file.
